


Oltre lo specchio e quel che Ermal vi trovò

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [13]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Community: fanwriter.it, Elevators, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, M/M, Making Out, Mirrors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «E allora seguimi,Alice, ché il Paese delle Meraviglie posso fartelo vedere solo questa sera...»





	Oltre lo specchio e quel che Ermal vi trovò

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mirror  
Contesto: post-finale Eurovision 2018  
Commento dell’autrice: perché la faccio sempre finire in tragedia?

Ermal schiacciò il pulsante del piano con una manata, riappropriandosi della bocca di Fabrizio mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano, e lo scampanellio annunciava la salita.

Non aveva messo in programma di baciarlo già dopo l’ennesimo brindisi al loro quinto posto, e si era ritratto con le vene gelate all’idea di aver fatto la cazzata del secolo, spinto dalla felicità anche un po’ alcolica che gli aveva riportato alla mente tutti quegli stralci di pensieri che si era ritrovato a fare sul compare tra una giornata e l’altra di quella stancante manifestazione. Che poi lui l’avesse baciato di rimando - una cosa breve, a stampo, quasi fatta per gioco - l’aveva lasciato senza fiato e con la testa ronzante, e quando gli aveva detto - non chiesto - di tornare in hotel, non aveva potuto fare altro che annuire, alzarsi sulle gambe instabili e seguirlo, approfittando della folla in cui erano sgusciati per non far insospettire nessuno della loro improvvisa assenza. Si sarebbero giustificati di nuovo con la loro indole a non apprezzare granchè le feste di quel genere.

Lo spinse contro la parete specchiata, continuando a baciarlo, le mani di lui a tirargli i capelli.

Spostandosi a mordicchiargli il lobo forato di un orecchio, facendolo trasalire, scese a baciargli il collo, facendo sospirare lui una volta tanto per aver trovato il suo punto debole, identico al proprio.

Sospirandogli sul collo, spinto contro di sé dall’abbraccio di Fabrizio, dalle sue mani che non riuscivano a star ferme, vagandogli fra i capelli, giù per le braccia, lungo la schiena e ancora più giù, Ermal gettò uno sguardo allo specchio che aveva praticamente di fronte, inarcandosi appena per i baci con cui le labbra di Fabrizio avevano deciso di ripercorrergli la gola.

E gli venne quasi da ridere, ché la fotografia di quel riflesso non sarebbe stata una buona idea da mettere sui social.

D’un tratto, Fabrizio si divincolò da Ermal, muovendo un braccio a schiacciare il bottone rosso sulla pulsantiera.

L’ascensore si fermò con uno scossone.

Anche lui col fiatone, Ermal si scostò per guardarlo, la confusione negli occhi e sulle labbra che sentiva pulsare.

Fabrizio deglutì e tirò un paio di respiri, prima di metter su uno di quei suoi sorrisi sbilenchi. «Te dovresti guardà...» Sollevò un paio di dita a scostargli i riccioli che gli erano ricaduti sul volto, sulle guance rosse e accaldate.

«Eh, mi so’ visto. Un bel disastro.» Ermal ghignò. «Non è che stai messo tanto meglio...»

Fabrizio si passò la lingua sulle labbra, un gesto probabilmente dettato dal fatto che se le sentiva troppo calde o asciutte, ma ebbe comunque l’effetto di far tirare ulteriormente il fiato a Ermal. «In ogni caso...se vuoi andà fin’in fondo, ‘sta cosa deve restà qua. Non ce la possiamo portà appresso in Italia.»

Era serio. Tutto l’opposto della fame arrendevole di poco prima. Gli teneva ancora le mani sui fianchi, ma Ermal non percepiva più bruciargli la pelle sotto alla stoffa di giacca e camicia.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver sentito assolutamente niente, con quell’affermazione. Una piccola puntura sotto al cuore, ma quel veleno non era nulla, avrebbe fatto ben presto il suo corso. Aveva ben inteso tutti i non-detti che Fabrizio esprimeva più negli occhi che lo scrutavano fissi, che con altre parole espresse da quella voce arrochita.

Ermal annuì con uno scatto dei suoi ricci. «Va bene.» Preda però di uno strano timore che le parole che avesse detto non fossero vere, si avvicinò a deporre un piccolo bacio all’angolo della bocca di Fabrizio, che chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente.

Improvvisamente, Ermal sentì la mancanza di quella bocca. Così gli diede un altro bacio, ma sul labbro inferiore. Poi uno sul mento. Uno sulla mascella, un altro sulla guancia.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, le proprie mani erano tornate alla vita di Fabrizio, si erano insinuate sotto la sua maglietta, a stringerlo come i palmi di lui erano tornati a ripercorrergli la schiena.

Ermal aprì la bocca senza pensarci, sospirando mentre con la guancia strusciava contro quella di lui, una gamba di Fabrizio tra le sue, e spingendosi contro di lui scivolò con le labbra a baciargli una tempia, gemendo appena. Esausto, con un’improvvisa voglia di piangere, poggiò la fronte contro il lato del viso di lui.

«Ehi, ehi. Cos’è?» Fabrizio gliel’aveva mormorato a un soffio dal suo naso.

Lo sentiva avvolgerlo, le braccia intorno a sé così _ reali_, ed era _ così _bello, e rassicurante, che faceva solo venire a Ermal ancora più voglia di piangere. «Niente», gli mentì, un singulto nascosto fra le maglie dei tremori nella sua voce. «Sono solo stanco.»

Sentì poco meno caldo, perché Fabrizio aveva spostato un braccio, a premere di nuovo il pulsante rosso. L’ascensore ripartì.

Ermal teneva gli occhi ancora chiusi, premendo un po’ di più il volto contro quello di Fabrizio. Non voleva vedere né percepire in alcun modo che si stavano avvicinando alla fine.

Fabrizio gli schioccò un bacio caldo contro il collo. «Mò ti faccio stare bene io», gli mormorò, e la sua voce gli finì fin dentro alle ossa, sciogliendole un poco dal ghiaccio della delusione, ma non da quello di non essere abbastanza.

Lo scampanellio si fece risentire. _ Capolinea_, fece il cervello di Ermal.

Che scostò il volto per schioccare un sonoro bacio a stampo sulla bocca di Fabrizio, premendo abbastanza da lasciargli quasi un segno bianco. Poi gli fece un sorriso malandrino, scarmigliandogli i capelli, sentendosi soddisfatto dallo sguardo stordito che l’altro gli lanciò.

E se ne uscì dall’ascensore, non aspettandolo.

«Sbrigati, Alice, è già tardi!», gli disse fra gli sghignazzi, camminando per il corridoio alla ricerca della camera di lui, ché aveva già poca voglia di mettersi a cercare la chiave della propria.

Udì la risata di Fabrizio molto vicina. «E questa da dove ti viene?»

«Boh», fu la sua risposta. In effetti, non avrebbe saputo spiegarglielo a parole.

Fabrizio riuscì ad acchiapparlo per una spalla e tirarselo vicino per ricambiargli il bacio di prima. E anche i capelli in disordine. «E allora seguimi, _ Alice_», gli fece il verso, mentre, la chiave magnetica fra le dita, gli passava accanto per andare ad aprire la porta, «ché il Paese delle Meraviglie posso fartelo vedere solo questa sera...».

Ermal rise sguaiatamente, non riuscendo a trattenersi, crollandogli addosso perché non riusciva a trattenersi nemmeno dalla voglia di sentirselo contro. Si sentiva già meglio, tutto quel gelo spazzato completamente via.

Entrò dopo di lui, e con la sensazione di aver finalmente attraversato il suo specchio, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Magari ci avrebbe scritto una canzone sopra a tutte le sensazioni confuse che stava provando in quella serata, ma in quel momento aveva cose decisamente migliori a cui pensare.


End file.
